Lindsay Eisenburg
Lindsay Eisenburg is the daughter of Alain, and Isabelle Stone making her a member of House Stone. Her parents were killed in Paris, as well as one of her brothers, and a sister. She still has her two siblings in the form of Emma, and Abigail Stone of which Abigail is believed to be dead but is in fact a prisoner of a brutal Welsh farm owner, while her other sister Emma Stone is married to Mike Newton and is a powerful member of the province of Plymouth. Lindsay is married to Phillip Eisenburg IV., the King of Bretonia, which makes her the Queen of Bretonia, as well as a member of House Eisenburg. Lindsay Eisenburg would give birth to their first child shortly before she left for Caemlyn and would eventually be kidnapped by the forces of the Welsh. Lindsay Eisenburg has been the rock for Phillip Eisenburg as he attempts to manage the responsibilities of running the Bretonian Kingdom in the current state it's in. She knows he is a great man, and together the two unlikely marriage partners have made a perfect pair. House Stone would lose control of Calais to a combined human/Orc force which broke the forces of the dutchy of Calais at the Battle of Lille and during the fighting it was Emma Stone that was taken hostage by the traitor humans while Abigail and Lindsay would flee northward onto England where they came to stay in the city of Londinium where there mother continued her work at gaining more power. This blossomed into a relationship and the two became married, only a year after that fateful hug. Lindsay would have one young son with Phillip before she would be captured in the Battle of Camelyn and taken to stay with the Welsh as a political prisoner. Finding herself in Cardiff she was forced to sit and wait in a room while she was tormented with questions by the young prince of Wales in Selwyn Bowen of whom was terribly angry about the deaths of his brother and his brothers family during the capture of Caemlyn by the Bretonians. At first a rocky relationship they grew nice after Lindsay grew close to Selwyn`s mother while he was away fighting in the east, and his mother convinsed Selwyn what kind of girl Lindsay was. Lindsay and Selwyn begin to feel romantic feelings for one anther and their progression only ended when he was forced to leave once again for the east. A few days after he departed Cardiff was hit by a rash of murders that forced her into isolation in her room, and one night Selwyn`s mother was ambushed while entering her room and killed, and the man that killed her silenced Lindsay and told her he was sent by her husband to free her. Following the assasin she would be horrified as the man killed another women on the way out, and then in order to get through a gatehouse the man tried to kill a small child, which broke Lindsay and she fought against him to protect the child. The two would fight, and the assasin grabbed her finally knocking her uncounsious and carring her through the gate to his waiting horse, and just as he loaded her onto the horse and tried to get on he was struck through the back with a crossbow bolt. As he turned around he was shot again but this time saw his oponent in the form of a young girl. Eventually introduced to the young girl by Selwyn who returned following the death of his mother she was shocked to learn it was his sister Cerwyn Bowen, and once Cerwyn left it was Selwyn that told her about the assasinations sent by the Bretonians in order to try and free her. Also revealed to her during this conversation is the fact that they hold Abigail Stone as well and since they now trust her she will get to see her sister who is being brought to Cardiff from the north. History Early History Lindsay Stone was born in Aquintaine the most southern province in France, and thus when France begin to fall to the Orcs she was in great danger of being killed. Fall of France Main Article : War in France : "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering." : -Lindsay Eisenburg Loss of Calais House Stone would lose control of Calais to a combined human/Orc force which broke the forces of the dutchy of Calais at the Battle of Lille and during the fighting it was Emma Stone that was taken hostage by the traitor humans while Abigail and Lindsay would flee northward onto England where they came to stay in the city of Londinium where there mother continued her work at gaining more power. Marriage to Phillip Eisenburg This blossomed into a relationship and the two became married, only a year after that fateful hug. Lindsay would have one young son with Phillip. Wales : '' "I found myself in a land I didn`t understand being hounded by a man I didn`t understand."'' : -Lindsay Eisenburg Lindsay would be given herbs that kept her in a comatose state where she awoke for brief periods over the course of the two week trip they made from Caemlyn to the Welsh capital of Cardiff. In this she was watched over by Selwyn Bowen of whom was the heir to the Kingdom of the Welsh and desired Lindsay so that he could threaten the Bretonians into doing what he wanted. He also wanted Lindsay because he knew her to be the most important thing to the king Phillip Eisenburg, and after Phillip had caused the death of Selywn`s brother at Caemlyn he wanted revenge in the worst way. Each day he would allow her to ask him one question and for three days this continued until on the fourth day he was forced to leave for the east where Phillip Eisenburg had finally raised his army and was moving against the Welsh. In his absence Phillip grew close to Selwyn`s mother of whom said that Lindsay reminded her of her son`s wife who had died during the fall of Caemlyn. In these conversations she learned about the Welsh and for the first time came to understand that she might be wrong about their culture and their values finding that not only were they not savages intellectually speaking, but they also were a religious group that very much believed in God just not the same god as the Bretonians. Weeks later when Selwyn finnally returned he was shocked to find Lindsay wandering the palace grounds with his mother but decided to watch from afar and see if the women tried to escape. Lindsay had come to enjoy the peacefullness of the Welsh and enjoyed very much the change of pace of the Welsh. Taking time to ride horses she for the first time noticed that Selwyn had returned from the east and she went to him as he was tending to his garden, and the two would have a real conversation for the first time. Lindsay was captivated by the rough beauty of Selwyn and only her loyalty to her husband Phillip led her to retreat from the conversation and return to her room that no longer felt like a prison. The Attack : "After I felt myself feeling something for Selwyn I knew it was my time to leave. I couldn`t become the kind of women that Kingdoms were lost over, and I refused to do that to Phillip who I knew to be an honorable man undeserving of such betrayal." : -Lindsay Eisenburg Following her rendevous with Selwyn in the forest she was sure she needed to leave before her attraction to Selwyn led her to do something she would come to regret very much. She spent the days continueing her old routine but also now begin to look for routes out of the city that she could use to escape. As she got closer to her plans completion she would be visited by Selwyn who instead of making her feel like a prisoner returned this time with a flower from his garden that she had commented on while they were talking in the garden the last time. Moved by the kindness of the man who should hate her with everything inside him, she and Selywn would kiss before she pushed him back and returned to the wall where she stared out the window. Selywn would tell her he had to leave once more for the east but he would return if for no other reason then to get to see her one more time, and she turned and gave him a sad smile before he left. : '' "It wasn`t long after he left that everything in the city started to go to hell."'' : -Lindsay Eisenburg A few days after Selwyn left the city she was forced to stop walking the city with his mother after a series of murders left the usually peaceful town in turmoil. Murder as ritually as the murders they had discovered were completely unheard of in the culture of the Welsh where conflicts were handled by councils, or fights in a dueling circle, and thus everyone begin pointing to Bretonian influence. She heard the knock at the door as Melga came to see her as she always did, and thus she was shocked when a man sprinted in behind once the door was opened and threw Melga against the wall knocking her down before he lunged on top of her and stabbed her in the heart. Lindsay tackled the man who simply resisted her before holding her mouth shut and whispered to her. Following the assassin she would be horrified as the man killed another women on the way out, and then in order to get through a gatehouse the man tried to kill a small child, which broke Lindsay and she fought against him to protect the child. The two would fight, and the assassin grabbed her finally knocking her unconscious and carrying her through the gate to his waiting horse, and just as he loaded her onto the horse and tried to get on he was struck through the back with a crossbow bolt. As he turned around he was shot again but this time saw his opponent in the form of a young girl. : "He bet to much on the heart of the invader girl." : -Cerwyn Bowen When Lindsay woke she was back in her room and a young girl was standing in the corner, and despite her attempts to get the young girl to speak she was unable and the girl just sat unmoving staring at her. Eventually introduced to the young girl by Selwyn who returned following the death of his mother she was shocked to learn it was his sister Cerwyn Bowen, and once Cerwyn left it was Selwyn that told her about the assassinations sent by the Bretonians in order to try and free her. Also revealed to her during this conversation is the fact that they hold Abigail Stone as well and since they now trust her she will get to see her sister who is being brought to Cardiff from the north. 'Family Members' Jesse Eisenburg1.jpg|Phillip Eisenburg - Husband|link=Phillip Eisenburg IV. 'Relationships' Selywn_Bowen_Cover1.jpg|'Selwyn Bowen' - - Lover - - Selwyn and Lindsay would come to meet after Selwyn captured her from the Bretonians and from even the first moments after the kidnapping the two shared a connection which eventually blossomed into romance.|link=Selwyn Bowen Phillip Eisenburg IV. See Also : Phillip Eisenburg IV. Category:People of England Category:House Eisenburg Category:Human Category:People Category:Frank Category:House Stone